


That's all

by orphan_account



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misadventures, tres horny boys - Freeform, with a side of necromany
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 04:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The thing about tragedy is that you can either learn from it or be controlled by it. Nearly 10 years after Raven's Roost fell, the Tres Horny Boys receive a plea for help from Magnus' once brother in law. Taako knows that something isn't quite right with Jerome Waxman. But It'll be another thing entirely to convince Magnus to turn his back on family, no matter how estranged. Especially as Taako knows that his own trust issues could very well be clouding his judgement.
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup, Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone), Past Julia Burnsides/Magnus Burnsides
Kudos: 8





	That's all

**Author's Note:**

> Late to the TAZ bandwagon, cause that's just how I roll. But this is my first attempt at writing a fic in a very long time, but this idea has been bouncing around in my skull for so long, I had to do something with it. so let's see how this goes, shall we?

The savoury smell of cooking greeted Kravitz as he stepped through the portal between the astral and Mortal Planes. He smiled, letting the aromas waft over him as he walked into the house he shared with Taako. The living room was empty. But a well-kept fire crackled merrily in the stone hearth, chasing away the chill from rain-lashed windows. It was good to be home.

"Taako?" he called, the rip between worlds sealing behind him. As it did, Kravitz could feel the exhaustion that had clung to him like lead shroud slowly fade away. "You here, Babe?"

He already knew the answer. Outside, the wind howled, pushing against storm blackened clouds. But that wasn't enough to cover the sounds of clanking pots and the slightly tinny music coming from the other side of the house. However, It had been a long day and an even longer week away from where he belonged. There was comfort in the confirmation that home was just as he had left it.

"Kitchen!"

Kravitz's smile widened as he headed towards the familiar lilting voice. He draped his work cloak over the back of a leather armchair as he passed, careful not to disturb the curled up Tortoiseshell asleep on the cushion. It was a bit of a lost cause, however, as a disgruntled orange eye squinted up at him. 

"Sorry, Persephone," Kravitz whispered, scratching behind the cat's ear. She purred for a moment, before going right back to sleep. Lazy in the wake of the chaos outside. Kravitz couldn't help but wonder if she had the right idea.

Taako stood at the stove, stirring a large pot that was merrily bubbling away. The kitchen smelled even better then the living room had, spices and garlic scenting the air. The elf looked over his shoulder as Kravitz entered, flashing his gap-toothed grin. "Hey there, Thug," He said cheekily. "I was starting to wonder if you were ever coming back."

"Sorry," Kravitz apologized again and pressed a kiss against the side of Taako's head. Initially, he was only supposed to be gone for a day or so, three at the most. Over a week had never been in the cards. "The genius we were hunting managed to summon an entire horde of the undead before we got there."

"Oh?"

"And promptly lost control of them."

"Of course, they did!" Taako chortled. "Sounds like fun."

"Definitely one word for it." Kravitz chuckled, leaning over Taako's shoulder to peer down at the contents of the pot. Hearty chunks of meat and vegetables swam in a rich, steaming broth. "You're making stew?"

"Excuse you!" Taako exclaimed. "Don't insult Fantasy Julia Child! Beef Bourguignon"

Taako flicked his wand. A neat pile of herbs floated up from the cutting board next to the stove and into the pot. Taako gave the concoction another critical stir before lifting the spoon for a taste. He frowned and waved his hand again. It was only then that Kravitz noticed the bottle of red wine that levitated above the pot. At Taako's command, it poured a healthy glug to the mix, adding to what appeared to be the half bottle already within.

"Not something you usually make," Kravitz said as Taako danced to the panty. He leaned over the pot, taking a deep breath as the warm flavours wafted over him. Even on miserable nights like this, heavy dishes like stew wasn't Taako's favourite. But Kravitz loved them. Maybe it was just a holdover from when he had been alive, but he had always found something comforting about the way it seemed to sit in your stomach, warm and filling. "What's the occasion?"

"Boredom." Taako shrugged, now carrying an armful of potatoes. He dropped them into a bowl on their lovingly carved kitchen table. It had been Magnus's house warming gift and the centrepiece of the room. "Been meaning to try this bad boy out. All ten million steps of it."

"Well, it smells worth the effort. Thank you."

"No reason to thank me, Bubelah. Has nothing to do with you." Taako said, nonchalant as one could want. But there was no way of hiding the way his ears flicked back, the tips flushing red. "I just needed something to do until RQ finally decided to set you free."

"Of course." 

Kravitz made to lift the spoon from the pot for a taste. Only to let out an undignified yelp as Taako slapped his hand away. "Hey!"

"None till it's done." Taako trilled as he passed over a vegetable peeler. "Come on, Skeletor, you're on spud duty."

Still nursing his slapped hand, Kravitz slumped into one of the chairs surrounding the table. "Well, how long till it's ready?"

"An hour or so," Taako said as he lifted the heavy pot into the waiting oven. "Just need to make some mashed potatoes, and presto! Dinner."

Kravitz hummed softly in agreement. Rolling up the sleeves of his charcoal dress shirt, he grabbed a potato from the bowl and began his designated task. "Did you manage to find a house sitter for next week?"

"Ugh, what a nightmare." Taako groaned as he untied his apron, revealing the black leggings and fashionably baggy sweater he wore beneath. Kravitz found his attention slipping way from the peeler. His eyes fixed onto the loose edge of the sweater's neck, the way it had fallen off the slim line of his shoulder. "After all the things Ol' Taako's done for them, you'd think someone would be around to feed a couple of cats."

"What about Agnus?" Kravitz asked as he tried to focus on the potatoes in front of him, a task more difficult than it had any right to be. While the body he wore in the material realm was nothing more than a construct, it would be embarrassing to try and explain how he had managed to slice off the tip of his thumb on a vegetable peeler. 

"The first person Cha'boy asked," Taako said. "But apparently, solving a murder is more important. Can you believe it?"

"Fairly easily, yes." Kravitz countered. "I'm fairly certain already know the answer to this, but did you try Susan?"

"So, no Ango. Magnus can in a pinch, but he'd have to bring the dogs, which, just no. We can't trust Merle with the plants. Cap'n'port is out on that stupid boat and Ren's allergic!"

"I didn't think so," Kravitz said, shaking his head in fond exasperation. "I'll call her tonight. She usually doesn't mind."

"Oh, hells no," Taako exclaimed, hands perched on his hips. "Magnus can just bring his stinky mutts, it's fine."

"Or we can just ask the rather nice woman who lives down the road."

"We don't like Susan."

"No, you don't like Susan. I think she's lovely."

"Betrayer!" Taako cried, throwing his arms up int to the air so energetically that the golden bracelets on his wrists chimed in time with his melodramatics. "She's the worst. Lup agrees with me!"

"Oh well, if Lup agrees with you, then it must be true," Kravitz said, fighting a losing battle to keep a straight face. "An in no way biased jury that."

The wine bottle flew from its hovering position above the pot into Taako's outstretched hand. The elf grabbed it, pouring himself an enthusiastically generous glass. "See, I know you're sarcastic, but I'm electing to ignore it. For both our sakes."

Wine, Kravitz quickly concluded, sounded like an incredibly good idea. Especially if this conversation was destined to continue much longer. He reached for the bottle, frowning as he weighed it in his hand. Empty.

"Sorry, Babe," Taako said, grinning impishly over the brim of his comically full glass. "Last bottle."

Rolling his eyes, Kravitz reached out and plucked the glass from the elf's grasp. Taako squawked in protest. But Kravitz ignored him as he divided the wine into two, normal-sized glasses. "If you're this picky about the house-sitting situation, may I recommend not planning vacations on the same date as Barry and your sister."

"Barold didn't tell Lup they were going somewhere. How was I supposed to know they weren't available?"

"I think it was supposed to be a surprise."

"Exactly! Defo a surprise. Rather inconsiderate if you ask me."

"That's not the point," Kravitz said, trying to sound stern. But he couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of the conversation.

Taako grinned up at him wolfishly, eyes crinkling at the side in merriment. "It totally is, and you know it." He said, taking a large swig of wine. "But fine. Call Sheryl or whatever."

"Susan."

"Natch. As long as I don't have to call or see her, It's fine. I guess." 

Potatoes stacked in a newly naked pile in the bowl, Kravitz leaned against the back of his chair. "I've been trying to figure out why you dislike the woman so much." He said, reaching out to grab Taako by the arm, pulling the elf down into his lap.

Laughing, Taako turned around, so he sat straddling his partner, the tips of his toes grazing the ground on either side. "Cause she's horrible." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "The literal worst."

"How's that, then?"

Taako draped his arms around Kravitz's neck and weaving a hand into his braids to tug at one of the gold beads woven there. "Remember when we first moved here, and we had that dinner party?"

"Vaguely, yeah," Kravitz said, thinking back. Taako had thrown a ridiculous amount of dinner parties since they had moved into the house, it was difficult to keep track. "You made roast pork, right?

"Yeppers! Cider marinated Pork Tenderloin."

"What's this have to do with Susan?"

"Getting to that, Bones," Taako said, tapping Kravitz on the nose. "So, Little miss perfect comes in the kitchen while I'm still plating, steals a bite and declares it needs tarragon. Tarragon! Like what the hell?!"

"Huh. Missed that bit." Kravitz said. "Wasn't she the one who brought a Fantasy Costco pie for dessert?"

"Exactly!" Taako crowed, a little too enthusiastically. Kravitz tightened his hold on the elf's slim waist to make sure he didn't topple right off the chair. "Like who does she think she is giving out quack advice like that! In my kitchen, no less."

"That was rather rude."

"The rudest."

"But not a reason to announce your undying hostility towards someone."

Taako leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together. Kravitz couldn't help but stare, momentarily struck by just how taken he was with this obnoxious, crazy elf. "Yes, it is." He purred, before pressing his lips against Kravitz's in a kiss so light it could barely be called a tease, and hopped off his lap.

Kravitz bit down a curse, reeling from the fleeting contact and the sudden loss weight. When he looked up again, Taako was watching him with a wicked grin. He turned around, stretching oh so slowly to reach for another pot from the shelves above his head. Kravitz moved to stand behind him, reaching over Taako's shoulder. He pulled the pot down before Taako's fingers could even graze its sides, placing it on the counter behind them to be forgotten. 

"I needed that," Taako whined as he turned around, leaning against the counter. Kravitz quickly silenced the protests with a far more satisfactory kiss. Never one to say no to affection, Taako was quick to respond, leaning against Kravtiz's chest. The week away from home had been too long for both of them. 

Kravitz pulled him closer. It was far too easy just to get lost in the feeling of Taako's lips against his own, the way they moved together. He cradled the back of the elf's head, running his fingers through the silky hair that hung loosely around his shoulders. Strawberry blonde this week; Different then the multifaceted lavender it had been before Kravitz had left. He had to admit he liked this colour more, the warm tone highlighting the smattering of freckles on the elf's cheeks and shoulders. Kravitz wrapped a strand around his finger and tugged softy. Taako gasped at the sensation, arching against him before pressing their lips together again; fiery, passionate and oh so very demanding.

It had been over a year since the day of Story and Song. Six months since they had bought their home, a neat little duplex they shared with Barry and Lup. It felt as if the time had just flown past them. But It hadn't taken Kravitz long to figure out all the spots that made Taako melt. 

"How long until dinner?" He whispered in Taako's ear as he slipped a hand under the sweater, running death chilled fingers along the line of Taako's spine. Taako moaned softly, shuddering against him.

"We have all the… ahh…. all the time."

Kravitz let his hands drop, settling on Taako's hips as he backed them against the closed pantry door. "I missed you." He said, pressing a hand to the side of Taako's face, rubbing his thumb gently against his cheek. 

"Of course you did," Takko said. Face flushed, and more than a little out of breath, he still sounded smug. "Taako's an addiction."

Leaning forward, Kravitz rested more of his weight against the elf, pressing him even further against the door. He shifted slightly, pressing a knee into the space between Taako's legs, drawing out the most deliciously ragged sound. "That you are, Dove."

"Missed you too," Taako said, soft in a rare moment of sincerity. He wrapped his arms around the Reaper's neck, and carefully turned them around, so Kravitz was the one against the door. Taako kissed him again, slow and deep. His teeth tugged on Kravitz's lower lip before mouthing his way underneath his jaw, working at that one spot that made Kravitz's toes curl.

Kravitz moaned. His head fell back against the door, neck tilted in a shameless attempt to grant Taako better access. His eyes fluttered shut. All other thoughts trickled away from his mind, lost to the sensation of teeth dragging against hypersensitive skin. So good. So very good. "Don't stop."

Then Taako pulled away.

Kravitz's eyes flew open. "Taako?" he asked.

But the elf wasn't paying attention. Taako twisted almost entirely around, staring out the window into the darkness beyond. Kravitz leaned forward, trying to find whatever it was that had grabbed Taako's attention. But Taako held him back with a firm hand against his chest. "What's wrong?"

"You hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Someone tripped the outside wards." Taako's ears flicked back and forth, obviously tracking something that Kravitz couldn't sense. Between the elf's sharp hearing and his connection to the magic woven throughout the home, Kravitz had no reason to doubt his statement.

He took a deep, steadying breath, reaching out with his own, goddess gifted magic. "I can sense one soul outside. But they're too far away for me to tell anything else." 

Outside lightning cracked, throwing the room into stark relief for a single, blinding moment. The wind continued to howl, lashing rain against the large windows. It was a truly miserable night, unlikely that anyone would be outside without a purpose. "We expecting anyone?"

"Not that I can think of," Taako said absently, grabbing his wand from the kitchen table. "Unless you invited someone without telling me. Rude, Babe."

"When would I have time for that?"

Lightning flashed again, followed by the loud echoing crack of thunder. There was a slam at the door. Too fast and too aggressive to be considered knocking. But a vast improvement over someone attempting to break down the door. 

Taako sighed. "Alrighty then." He said, using a quick cantrip to pull his hair into a tight french braid. More presentable for company, and more practical in case of unwanted guests."Guess we should go find out who it is then."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed! let me know what you think, feedback is always appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
